


Lost

by MetatheGamer



Series: Sealed Dreamer [4]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Fanfiction, Sealed Dreamer, Sealed Siblings Ending (Hollow Knight)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetatheGamer/pseuds/MetatheGamer
Summary: A vessel tries to reject memories of their past when another bug enters
Series: Sealed Dreamer [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196078
Kudos: 2





	Lost

Pain.  
Pain and cold and fear. All they felt, for so long, as long as they'd been trapped in here. They still remember the Pale King, barely a memory. _No mind to think, no will to break, no voice to cry suffering_.   
_No cost too great_.  
They wondered what he'd think, seeing them with a will already broken. A protector who had failed or killed everyone they cared about. They wished that they could just forget, let go...

They drew their knees in a little closer as they sat, somewhere between Dream and Hallownest, too-large wings wrapped loosely around themself. They couldn't even cry anymore, they didn't know anything but pain now. Those happy times seemed like distant memories, dreams. The only things they had, their needle and her last gift, two constant, painful reminders of their failures. They knew that nobody would find them here. Nobody was coming. Maybe that was for the best?....

A crash, breaking the silence. Footsteps. A voice.  
"I don't believe it."


End file.
